Clan Swede
Clan Swede is a family of a bunch of users on the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki. It is also an AU, which is simply called the "User Family AU." *'Cider Note #1' - I am so sorry. *'Swede Note #1' - I am not sorry at all *'Yuno Note #1' - '' Time for milk and cookies!'' *'Jac Note #1' - I WAS MADE BY AN AFFAIR? ... Okay.... And Igor's my father.... pls kill meh. *'Berry Note #1' - Do your worst... *'Pink Note #1' - If you dare hurt Josh Ramsay, '''I will hurt you. '''Wait, what the hell is this? '''DON'T HURT MY SENPAIIIII!!!!!' *'Mix's Note #1''' - The dear universe just keeps proving me wrong, one day after another, one worse than the other. *'Cider Note #2' - I am no longer sorry, this is hilarious. *'Igor's Note #1' - Nico Nico Niii~ *'Pink Note #2' - I wonder what life would be like if everyone was a neko... *'Crystal Note #1' - This is genius. *'Igor's Note #2' - And funny. *'Jac's Note #2' - I'm tired *'Berry's Note #2' - I'm even more tired than you. *'Swede note #2' - This has gotten quite popular... *'Yuno's Note #2'- No one wants cookies? Okay then... *'Mix's Note #2' - I swear I will kill anyone if they really call me "godmother"...But hey, at least I got a deal to let Idol Pretender be forever forgotten. *'Berry's Note #3' - Bagel Porn. *'Pink's Note #3' - Why am I even typing a third note? Why am I not listening to music? *Epic gasps* MUST. LISTEN. TO. MARIANAS TRENCH. *'Jac's Note #3' - HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE....sorry *'Pink's Note #4' - Don't you fucking do that again. *'Rasp Note #1' - okay what im playing my 3ds *'Rasp Note #2' - Literally dead *'Berry Note #4' - How many notes do we have now? *'Jac's Note #4' - IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND *'Bubble's Fridge Note #1' - I made lunch for you guys, it's on the fridge. Put it on the microwave for 10 minutes, no more. There's juice too, if you're thirsty. Have a nice day, sweeties. I'm on hell. *'Nyan's Note #1' - WAKE ME UP INSIIDEEEEEEEE *'BTC's Note #1' - ..... This is all so random... *'Pink Note #5' - 1 4m th3 3dg310rd b1tch35. *'BTC's Note #2' - *kills Josh Ramsay* I KILLED YOU SENPAI~ *'Kuro Note #1' - ''kids stfu pls ''and ty *'Pink Note #6' - You killed Rampai, now '''I'm gonna kill you'. *Kills BTC*'' *'Berry Note #5' - I'm kinda dope! *'Pink Note #7' - Strawsissy, I beg to differ. *'Berry Note #6' - I put it on ice, bitch, Doctor Pepper. *'Ice Note #1'- Don't put it on me! *'Kerp Note #1' - Clan Derp wages ware on you! *'Berry Note #7' - They say the sky is the limit, well, this AU has passed that. :^) And General Kerp, we're sending our top troops as we speak. *'Osenaria Note #1' - I first saw this on chat and thought you were an actual family. Then I realized I was being an idiot. Note - If you are a user below feel free to add information about yourself below. Story Clan Swede ancient history, beginning with Swedechef going off on his own to search for fame and meaning in his early days. He initially left home to pursue his career as a yaoi star, against the wishes of his brother, DemonicBB, who wanted him to stay home with the rest of the family. This all stopped however when he met Flutterbutter, and they fell for each other's perversions. They began an open relationship, which let to many waifus and mothers such as Kuromin, possibly Porcy, and Samus. Kuromin however was also in an open relationship with Bubble-Blitz. It was recently using a blood test that Bubble was actually one of Swedes other siblings, who just decided to hide their true identity until now. Swede was always a big fan of open relationships, since he was literally married to approx 90 people at the time. They began having children, Cider being the oldest son and Horizonfudgy being the oldest daughter. Flutterbutter also had another son, but this was not learned until later. In addition, there is a long lost son from long ago whose mother is Nyu, but their fate is unknown. Lastly, there is Theepiccarpet - Wong, who ran away at a young age and is generally forgotten by his family. During this time, a young aspiring chat-killer named Strawberry Imouto came to Swede Castle, to follow in his teachings and improve in her skills of killing chat. They made for a unstoppable team, and no chat rps would last long under their combine bombardment. Soon, Swedechef's children began to fall in love and have their own children. Horizon married ShadOfSwad DeSmuME, after a long rivalry with her father for his love. They had a child named Raspberry*Nightmare, and adopted a child named Igor the Mii. After Igor's adoption, Swede decided to have another child, named PinkVickiKat. Soon after Cider and Igor started an affair, Cider not knowing that Igor was his nephew. They had Jacbocford, and parted ways since incest freaked Cider out. Soon after Cider married Wafferus and had a child named Einleinwein. Strawberry Imouto, to Swede's surprise, had created a slime during one of her many experiments, and decided to name it SomethingYuno. Years later Jacbocford falls in love with CrystaltheCool, and they wed. Its a shame they divorced cause this made Swede have change everything. Currently, Swede is residing in his castle, with his waifus and Flutter keeping him good company, His kids are doing whatever they do, Ciyu visits the most out of them. Swede has recently made Mixdere-senpai the godmother of all these kids, so that when he dies his problems will go to her. Porcy is always trying to take Swede's waifus and vice versa. They have an endless rivalry, yet Swede always wins, ending with Porcy screaming "CURSE YOU SWEDEEEE" as she flies into the sun. Tragically, due to a freak accident, Raspberry Nightmare fell to their death when they were kicked off the Grand Canyon by what looked like some sort of bunny in a police outfit. Detectives are still investigating why such a crime occurred. Parents Fudge and Shad are both distraught, as Rasp was their beloved child. But there is now good news! A new child of Fudge has arrived after many days of grieving. Fudge and Shad have given birth to the now youngest member of Clan Swede, Nyan! Sadly, Swede left the open relationship with Flutter, however he still lives in Swede castle. Over time more people were being added to the Clan, and Swede began to lose track. The written story may not continue here, but the list down below will the most recent updates of everyone in the clan. Members Pre-Clan Hei The big daddy of the clan. The man that started it all. After running off with Yin he (unknowingly) became the father of Swede and his siblings. He trained Swede in combat, unaware that he was his long lost son until they parted ways. He recently has passed away, and there is a shrine dedicated to him in Castle Swede. Yin The big momma of the clan. The woman that helped kick-off this holy dynasty. She became the mother of Swede and his siblings, but her lover Hei never had found out due to her capture. She is the reason why Swede has his powers, teaching him how to control them at a young age. She passed away long ago, and there is a shrine dedicated to her at Castle Swede First Gen Swedechef An ex-yaoi star, and the head of Clan Swede. He is probably the most fucked up in the clan, and lives in a castle with all his waifus and Flutter. Rena Swedes sister, who is having a rough time since she attempted to beat the world record of "snorting the most cocaine in under 10 seconds". She frequently takes his kids to taco-bell (without his knowledge) and winds up getting all of them in jail for car theft. She has the magic ability of finding and stealing a coca-cola truck in under 30 seconds. She pushed her last husband off a cliff right after their wedding. She is rumored to be the long lost mother of SkittyLover3 but she denies it. She has been sent to Old Kais planet for training after trying to steal 22 guns from a hillbilly. TotalCongif Swedes younger sister, rarely visits due to busy life at home. Demonic Swede's brother and the only visiting sibling from his mysterious past. Considered to be the 'normal' of the two. Mr. Maki Swede's distant brother, both are skilled waifu thiefs. FlutterButter Swedes main confidant and general "go-to-guy". He lives with Swede. They used to be a couple Nyu An old flame from Swedes past, he has not seen her since she ran away with their child. Waifus Swede's many waifus, listing from Samus Aran to Togame. Porcy Swedes main rival, currently doing battle with him over the theft of many of her waifus. Kuro One of the many members of Swedes pile, is currently off with Bubble. Bubble ''' Lover to Kuro, thought to have no relation to Swede until recently, she is actually his sister. Not much is known about her other than she co-starred and helped produce some of the films Swede performed in, most notably "Anus: The Poop". '''Second Gen Flutter Read above. Fudge Fudge is the second child of Swede, and the eldest daughter. She married Shad after a long rivalry with Swede, and is the mother of Igor and Rasp. She is considered the mature adult of Swede's children, becoming more motherly than he ever was. Cider The 2nd son of Swede, and 3rd child in general. They are the husband of Wafferus and have two children, including Jacbocford. They visit the clan leader the most, and visit the rest of the family randomly. He used to live in a box near the rest of his family, but he got evicted from it after Jac's birth. Afterwards he used to live near Washington D.C. with his family in hopes of seeing Cory Baxter. Now he has gained the throne to Hell itself and is planning to take over the entire galaxy with his army of characters. Berry The last great disciple of Swede, and follows his teachings in killing chat with great discipline. Her arrival was a surprise, the creation of SomethingYuno and Lord Regent Iceberg was a surprise, and generally everything she has done is a surprise. She is thought to be a former member of an organisation centring despair, but nobody truly knows. She is currently running multiple multi-million dollar businesses alongside Swede. Kawai~Pandah Berry's ex-girlfriend and step-mother to Ice. She once spoiled both her girlfriend and son. She loved to give Berry memes and her son cake or even... Food or ice. Wong One of Swede's children who ran away at a young age to begin their career as a comedian and architect. They rarely visit, and is called "Asian Soccer Mom" by Cider children. Swede sees a lot of himself in Wong, and feels he is following in his footsteps. Pink Pink is the last child of Swede, and technically younger than her neice Rasp. She has no other ties, unless you could her love for Josh Ramsay. She is the immature, childish one of the group due to her late birth and young age. She illegally adopted her daughter, Kittens. Shad Shad is the husband to Fudge, father to Igor and Rasp. He had his love won by Fudge after a long rivalry. Waff Not much is known about them, not even their gender is known, but they are the parent of Einleinwein. Porcy, Kuromin, and Wong have met them. Igor Described in third gen, but is father to Jac due to affair with Cider (unknown to them at first.) His relationship with Cider could be related to Asgore and Toriel's relationship with each other. Third Gen Jac He is the bastard son of Cider, ex-husband to Crystal. In addition, Skittylover3 constantly stalks him. He is also Berry's best bitch. Einleinwein Daughter of Cider, current next in line to the throne of Hell. Has a questionably high amount of knowledge on torture. Once made a shrine to Komaeda Nagito while his father was busy in South Korea. Igor Igor is the son of Fudge, father of Jac, and Cider's ex-husband. Some say he is dating Perimaru. Is obsessed with an anime named "Love Live! School Idol Project". Nyan Daughter to Fudge. For some unknown reason, she's half-cat. She's the ultimate tsundere. Yuno Creation of Berry, no other known relations. Is a slime/girl hybrid due to reckless experimentation. Ice One of the many great disciples of Swede. He is the son of Berry and father of Osenaria. He left his family to seek Swede's tutelage. Because of this, Swede has become a father-figure to him, since he has no father. Undoubtedly, he's the "coolest" of Swede's disciples. However, he has some problems that the clan is aware of and doesn't like dealing with, such as his obsession being tall, Tom Cruise, sharing the same damn song over and over again, and (weirdly) Swede. Crystal Ex-wife of Jac, and was thought to be a yandere for him. Some also claimed she is a tsundere, or a tsunshun. She is somehow Demonic's little sister and Rasp's older sister. Spag The adopted daughter of Fudge and mother to Tsun. She likes to mess around with her older cousin, Ice. But sometimes Ice just ain't havin' it. Also currently works as Swedes minion. Kittens The daughter of Pink. Much like her mother, she has a great love for Josh Ramsay. Fourth Gen Tsun Mother to Osenaria, and daughter of Spag. She visits the rest of the clan on occasion. BTC (Baby Toy Chica) Daughter to Nyan. Heart The daughter of Kittens. She was formerly the youngest member of Clan Swede. Fifth Gen Osenaria Iceberg and Tsun's daughter. She is normal, unlike everyone else in the clan. She is incredibly curious and innocent. She frequently commits suicide to spite her dad as well. Keep syringes away from her. Nagumo who does he belong to? the world may not know. Is actually a Jibanyan human. Sets things on fire by mistake. Is actually always stalking Swede. Trivia * The Cider and Igor thing only happened because Igor was supposedly both Horizon's child, Cider ex-husband, and Jacbocford's father according to Cider's records. * Swede has no idea what he's even doing at this point. * If you want yourself in the clan simply edit yourself in, like seriously we are A-OK with that (Swede likes not having to do work), just make sure to only edit yourself and you will be subject to change. Category:AUs Category:Shared AUs Category:Swedechef's AUs Category:Gamesee's AUs Category:Clans